


Perverse

by Menomegirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S2, Btvs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverse

The scent of blood and fear was thick in the air and he squeezed the youth's throat just a little tighter, and was rewarded with another series of contractions.

It was exquisite. Just what he craved.

Angelus moved inside the young man roughly, sliding in on the heady thick lube of forced entry, taking what he wanted, as he slowly squeezed his life away inch by agonizing inch and the scent rising from the body fueled his desire, his hips plunging down with brutal force.

His eyes never left those of his victim, watching for the moment when whatever measly hope the boy was clinging to fled and resignation took over because no one was coming. None of his pesky little friends yet knew Xander was missing and Angelus had planned this so very well.

So sweet. So tight. So fucking perfect.

He squeezed harder, and bit into his neck the second those brown eyes accepted death. 

The blood flooded his system with delicious warmth, and the vise-like spasms contracting around his cock were almost heavenly.

Angelus came with a growl of victory, pulled away from his victim, zipped up with a smirk, looking down at the sightless eyes staring up at the night sky.

He was satisfied, for now.

Another night. Another fuck.

He couldn't wait to do it again.

\--the end--


End file.
